Halloween Party
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Finny has the perfect idea for halloween and Gene ends up wearing a dress that ends up ruining his halloween. But, of course, there is one perk that he comes to realize later. FinnyXGene


"_ Halloween is next week! Be sure to go out at night to get a treat. You'll get scared, I guarantee. Go out at night on a scaring spree!_"

Finny began jumping up and down. I stared at him oddly. What was he so giddy for? He turned off our 'illegal' radio then looked to me. "Did you hear that?"

"No, of course I didn't." I said, my sarcastic summer stretching out through the fall. Finny rolled his eyes.

"Halloween is next week and I have the perfect idea," he exclaimed, "we'll have a halloween party!" I looked at him skeptically.

"I highly doubt that the headmaster would allow--"

"We'll host it by the tree!"

"We?"

"Yeah," Finny put an arm around me, "you and I Gene." I sighed even though I thought it was a good idea. There was absolutely no chance of getting caught for throwing an unauthorized party as long as Finny was there. He'd definitely be able to escape trouble yet again. "Costumes!"

"What?"

"Costumes! Everyone will need to be in costume. If you don't look like someting else, you can't be admitted," He explained, "ooh! I know! We'll meet up by the tree one day in the next week with everyone we're inviting and then we'll break into pairs. Your partner can pick your costume!" I held up a hand to stop him there.

"Wait a second Finny, your partner will choose your costume?" I asked. Finny nodded his head then squeezed me tighter.

"But don't worry Gene, I'll pick you a costume that I know you'll love."

I suddenly felt apprehensive. Finny picking my costume? Oh brother. I know he's kidding about picking one I'll love. He'll pick something that I'd look absolutely foolish in.

Suddenly, I realized something.

If Finny was to pick my costume, then I'd pick his. I'd get my revenge for whatever he'll choose for me! I wanted to laugh but I bit my tongue and did not say anything.

"So, you want to do it?" He asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I replied with a devious smile.

I looked down from the tree, seeing the huge crowd that had arrived not to long ago. I had no idea Finny had this many friends. But, it didn't surprise me too much. He was appealing and a star athelete; who wouldn't want to have the title of 'friend' bestowed upon them by Phineas?

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Finny looked out unto the crowd, "let's begin!" Like it was the start of the super secret suicide society metting, he jumped off of the branch and plunged into the awaiting dark water below. I followed behind him, making it officeal.

We swam to the dge of the water then pulled ourselves out. We began drying ourselves with the towels given to us. "So," Finny began, finishing ruffling his hair with the towel, "as you know, there will be a halloween party. Though, what I did not say was that you all will be split into pairs." Everyone had interpreted the statement wrong and their eyes bugged out. Finny pretended not to get it, or actually did not get it, and continued talking, "your partner will be the person choosing the costume."

Everyone began talking. Some were flustered by the thought of being paired up and others were telling the flustered ones to calm down and that they were being immature. Somewhere from in the crowd, I heard an 'Objection!' It was a good twenty minutes before everyone quieted down.

"So, any questions?" Finny asked. Everyone's mouth opened. "Raise your hand and I will call on you." Hands shot into the air and Finny's eyes began searching through the crowd, trying to decide on who to call on first.

"Brownie." He announced. Everyone's head turned to Brownie and he blushed. Brinker elbowed him to talk since he looked like he was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well . . . a-about the pairs . . . do you mean . . . c-couples?"

Phineas shook his head. "No, unless you do end up paired with the man you love."

"Wait, who will be picking the pairs?" Brinker asked out of turn.

"Gene and I will."

I began bobbing my head up and down, staring at the ground, then I looked up quickly. Me?! Don't you dare drag me into this too! If someone doesn't like the pairs, I'll be killed! "I won't be able to help, I have after-school activities."

"Okay then, I will be choosing."

Everyone nodded, feeling satisfied. I think it was because they trusted Finny to choose well. I looked to Finny's beaming face. He was going to be evil and pair them with people they'd least expect, save me and him, that is. I knew we'd be paired together. We talked about it earlier and I'm his best friend.

"Tomorrow we'll meet here in this exact spot again at the same time. I will announce the pairs then." After that announcement, everyone left, including Finny and I, to go back to the dorms.

When we got inside our room, I plopped down on my cot. "I was thinking Brinker and Leper." Finny said, pulling out a peice of paper and a pen. "They're opposites and you know how Brinker hates 'nat-u-ral-ists.'" He said it like Brinker did before.

"He could be paired with Brownie though." I suggested. Finny shook his head.

"I'd rather not let Brownie suffer some more."

I nodded in agreement. Poor guy had to put up with him enough.

Phineas started scribbling names onto the paper and I stretched out on my cot.  
Curious to know how late it was, I turned to look at the clock. Before I could even take a glimpse, it went dark. Time for lights out.

The next day, Finny was more popular than ever. Everyone that had attended tried to suck up to him to ensure a good partner. He always had at least ten people around him and it made it difficult to talk to him. After half a day, I decided to just stay away.

I took a different route to lunch today to avoid the massive crowd of people and ended up walking with Leper. He was more talkative than usual and I found out why towards the end of lunch.

"So," Leper began, "who does Phineas have in mind for me?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything about it to me." I lied.

"Oh . . . well, it's okay. You're so lucky Gene." He sighed.

"How so?"

"You already know who you'll be paired with. The rest of us are all dying to know."

"Well, maybe Phineas will pair me with someone else."

"I highly doubt that."

The bell rang, signaling for everyone to clear out of the lunchroom. Leper and I separated, going different ways.

In the last period of the day, I noticed that Brinker hadn't tried talking to neither Finny nor I. When I got the chance, I switched seats with Chet, without the teacher noticing, to talk to him.

"I'm not going to pester you Gene." Brinker assured me when I sat in the seat. "By not annoying you about it, I trust that I shall be paired with someone I like."

"I wouldn't count on that." I accidentally chuckled. His eyes narrowed at me.

"You know who it is, Forrester?" He asked in a dark voice. I shook my head vigorously. "You're not . . . lying to me . . . are you?" His hand tightened on the pencil in his hand, strangling it.

"N-N-N-NO!" I stuttered. He was starting to really creep me out.

"You do know that the law does not like people who lie. Bad things happen to people that lie Gene. You're not one of those people," His gaze intensified on me, "are you?"

"I'm not!" I said quickly, shaking.

"Okay," He said, turning cheerful.

That's the one thing I hated about Brinker. He doesn't seem like he's joking when he's trying to tell a joke. God, anymore and I would've fallen off my chair, screaming. Halloween was obviously the holiday where Brinker shone.

"You okay? You looked like you were going to shit your pants." Brinker laughed. I glared at him and switched back with Chet.

I hope Leper picks a horrible costume for that bastard.

--

The meeting began the same and as soon as Finny and I emerged from the water, everyone went silent. They were going to behave so they could be told who they'd be paired with.

"I have a list," Finny said, holding up a sheet of paper, "I will read out the names and then will the pairs please make their way to the left."

I looked at the nervous crowd in front of us. Alot of them were trembling and looked like Finny was going to read out the names of those who would die.

Finny began reading out the names and they all moved off to the side in twos. I wanted to laugh at Brinker when Finny read out 'Leper and Brinker.' Both had exchanged glances then Brinker looked to me, eyes filled with fury. I am so evil.

Phineas finished up with the names and then the meeting was over. For a closing statement, he said, "In three days, on the thirty-first, be sure to be here. Eight o'clock sharp. You must be in the costume chosen by your partner or else you shall not be allowed to participate." Half of the people groaned.

The crowd disperssed and once again, Finny and I went back to our room. "So, any ideas on what I should be?" Finny asked me when we were in our room. His eyes were shining and he had a princely air to him.

"You'll be prince charming." I said, sarcasm sprinkled on the statement. Finny hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Gene! You're so nice!"

"W-Wait! I--" I tried saying but his finger against my lips hushed me.

"You said it. You said I could be prince charming," He then looked like he was going to cry, "y-you . . . weren't lying to me Gene . . . were you?" He began sniffling.

Somebody kick me. I can't tell him I was lying. Not with that look on his face. Yet again, the nutorius Phineas would escape something bad. "No . . . I wasn't lying." I sighed. He hugged me yet again.

"Alright, what do you want to be? You get to choose."

"A princess so we'd match." I said, rolling my eyes. When my gaze returned to him, he had a devilish smirk. Wait . . . NO! It was sarcasm! I DON'T!!

"Okay, Gene. If you want to be." Finny said deviously. Damn this sarcastic summer . . . fall . . . ugh!

"It was sarcasm, I swear!" I tried convincing him. He kept on smirking. Never again will I use sarcasm.

This . . . is so . . . humiliating. I'm going to kill him. I will dig my purple--Lavendar, sorry--painted nails into his skin. I will crush every one of his toes with the high pointy heels of my black shoes and choke him with this damn corset. I will make him wear this dress at his funeral; he will suffer.

I looked at myself in the mirror, wanting to break it. I looked absolutely _ridiculous_. Of all things you could do to embarrass a person, this makes the top ten indubitably.

"Gene, are you finished yet?" Finny asked outside of the bathroom door.

"Hell no," I growled, "I never will be because I'm about to shred this to pieces."

"You wanted to wear it." He sang.

"I did not! I was using sarcasm!!"

"Really? I couldn't tell," He said sincerely, "well, there's no way you can change now because we've got to get to the tree to finish up decorating it. So, come on out of there princess."

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst night of my life. I turned the door knob then pushed the door open. With one eye open, I could see Finny bowing to me. Both eyes opened. He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Nice to meet you . . . princess." Finny said, looking up at me. Right now, he really did look like a prince and his eyes were so entrancing. After being dazed for a bit, I tore my hand from his grip and backed away. My heel caught the back of my dress and I began falling back. I flailed my hands in the air, trying to get some leverage so I didn't fall straight into the toilet. Of course, an injury could stop me from wearing this ensamble but that'd mean the medics and everyone else would see me in this.

Finny's hand shot out and pulled me back up by the waist. HIs other hand went to my face and turned it to look at him. "Are you okay . . . princess." I could feel his breath against my lip stick covered lips meaning he was just inches away from . . . ew. EW. EW. EW. WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO?!

Suddenly, he pulled his head back a bit from mine and smiled. "Am I good at being a prince Gene?" He asked. I pushed his hand away and covered my reddened face. I jerked from his grip and after regaining my composure, I turned back to Finny.

"Let's just go." I muttered, pulling up the front of my dress a bit to walk. Finny danced behind me as he followed.

"Halloween is so fun!" He sang. I grumbled some things quietly so he would not hear.

"Hey Phineas!" Someone greeted from behind. I stopped walking and began turning around slowly. "Wo's your sexy-- GENE?!"

"Yes?" I hissed. It was Brinker and Leper who had caught up with us. Both of them were blushing.

"G-Gene . . . you look . . . you actually look good as a woman." Brinker said, smirking.

"Don't you dare turn gay on me!" I said, backing away. All three laughed.

"Everyone will want to be by you tonight." Leper snickered.

"It's halloween because you're so beautiful, it's scary." Brinker said.

"Oh god, don't use halloween pickup lines," I shouted then turned to face Leper, "you can't say anything because you're in a dress too!!"

Leper looked down at his plain yellow dress that came up about 6 inches above his knee then looked to my sparkling lavendar dress that came close to touching the floor. "True, but you look better."

"Mmmhmm." Brinker said, eyeing me.

"Don't make fun of the princess." Finny said, putting an arm around my waist. I quickly side stepped out of his grasp.

"Aww, come on Gene. Be a good princess and let your prince hold you." Brinker teased. Second person on my list to kill after tonight: Brinker.

"Lets stop goofing off and get to the tree." I ordered, turning around and walking again. "_Before anyone else sees me._" I added in a whisper.

We got to the tree and finished up some of the finishing touches. We had a few more lights to string up, some food to lay out, and decorations to put up. After all that was done, people started arriving. Every single costume was better than mine. No one else, except for Leper, had a dress on too.

When the whole thing started, I tried staying behind the tree to avoid other guy's eyes. After ten minutes, 'my prince' found me. "Why are you hiding back here? Show everyone your lovely dress!" Finny said.

"NO. I'd rather no one see me!"

"Why not? You look good!"

"I'm wearing a dress for heaven's sake Finny! That's why I don't want anyone to see me!" I growled. Finny rolled his eyes.

"It's halloween, everyone's dressed up. Nobody's going to make a huge deal about it. It's not like you're wearing the dress on other days," He looked to me strangely, "unless you are going to . . ."

"I won't!" I assured him.

"Well, come on. I want to dance." He said, taking my hand once again. I blushed.

"What?"

"Y'know, dance! Brinker brought some music and we finally got it working! Everyone's dancing now."

I looked to my left where everyone was. They were laughing and dancing. I finally noticed that music was playing. My eyes went back to the lake. I didn't feel like joining them at all. Finny softly tugged on my arm. "Gene." He pleaded, lower lip quivering.

"No. I'm not dancing in that crowd."

"Then how about here?" He asked, beaming. More blood made its way to my face.

"N-No." I stuttered. Finny started me pulling away from the tree. I tried pulling away but I couldn't. Though his grip was gently, it was strong. He pulled forcefully and I flung towards him, crashing into him. His arms went around me and one hand pulled my chin up a bit.

"Come on princess Gene. Your prince wants to dance. How can you refuse him?" He asked, looking at me with soft eyes. Wait a second. What was he doing? He was coming closer to me; closer than he already was.

Without any warning, something was on my lips. What was it? Why did it feel so good? Why did I want it to stay there? Why were my eyes shut?

A moment later, Finny was gazing deeply into my eyes once more, him blushing too. My heart lurched as I thought of what just happened. That thing that had been on my lips . . . did he . . . _kiss_ me? Just from the thought, my face was crimson. I felt almost breathless.

He closed his eyes then laughed lowly. "Sorry princess," he muttered, "you just looked too cute." He brushed a bit of my hair away from my eyes and tucked them back on the side with the rest. He let go of me then turned to the party. "Have fun Gene." He said, walking back to the crowd.

I stood there for a few minutes, dazed. Let me go back through what just happened in the last few minutes. Finny came over to me and urged me to go and dance. He then started to try to force me to dance. And then . . . he . . . kissed me. Kissed me. _Kissed_. _Me_. And . . . I . . . liked it . . .

I looked to the crowd, arguing with myself to do something. I sighed and gave in, walking back to the crowd.

I made my way in, looking for him. He couldn't have gotten far, could he? My head looked from side to side, searching. While I was looking, I heard some guys make kissing noises, some whistle, and some even grabbed my ass--which, by the way, pissed me off severely.

After five minutes of searching with no results, I gave up and decided to get a drink. I squeezed my way out of the huge group of people and when I was stepping out of the block of people, I tripped on my dress and almost fell to the ground but I ended up latching onto someone. "Sorry." I apologized, letting go of the person and backing away a bit. I looked to the person and blushed. It was Phineas, once again, that saved me from a trecherous fall.

"I thought a princess was to be more graceful." He joked. I frowned.

"Well I'm not a princess so I'm not very graceful."

"You look like a princess to me."

"Shut up."

"So what made you change your mind, _princess_?" He asked.

After a few seconds, I asked myself the same question. Why had I changed my mind and wanted to go? I pondered it for a minute but my thinking was interrupted by a certain prince charming's arms going around me. "I don't need to know," He said told me, "let's dance."

Just then, the music changed to one with a slower tempo. I looked to where the music was coming from and I could see, despite everyone else in front of him obstructing the view, Brinker smirking, looking directly and Phineas and I. Finny didn't seem to mind the change in music and began waltzing with me. I tried moving along with him, I did. But I knew I had stepped on his toes a few times in which he let out a few low grunts but did not say anything.

I closed my eyes, feeling embarrassed.

Was anyone else dancing like this? Was anyone watching? Did I look stupid? Did Finny like dancing with me? Would I get a chance to kiss Finny? I nearly jumped when I thought of that question. That's why!

I looked to Finny and he was smiling warmly at me. Once again, I debated something in my head but flushed the thoughts away when Finny did it for me. His lips were on mine. My eyelids drooped shut and I relaxed. We stopped moving and all thought went to the kiss. This time the kiss lasted longer. It wasn't just a few seconds. He pulled back from the kiss and went back to staring into my eyes. I stared back into his emerald eyes. We started to dance again.

"Finny . . . earlier, you asked me . . . if you were good at being a prince." I said. Finny nodded, a little curiousity marked his face. "Well . . . I never answered and . . . I just wanted to say that you make a great prince," I wasn't done yet though I hesitated longer to say the rest. The last line came out as a jumble, I knew it but I knew he knew what I was saying. "And I'm glad to have been your princess."


End file.
